


I heard you moan my name

by inner_omen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_omen/pseuds/inner_omen
Summary: Jaehyun finds himself in a odd situation. And maybe he's a little turned on but maybe he's a little irritated too.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I heard you moan my name

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is just a drabble i want to let out of my chest, hope it's not awful

"Uhm Jason" Yuta moans.

It takes a few seconds for Jaehyun to realise his friend is currently having a wet dream about his long-time celebrity crush Jason Momoa. He scoffs, just reasonably annoyed his very hot long-time-er crush has standards obviously more muscular than him. 

Suddenly Yuta laughs, loud and resonating.

"Why are you scoffing like that?" He's laughing so much.

"You were awake????" Jaehyun is yelling, "Were you seriously pretending you were having a wet dream right next to me for funsies??"

"I was taking revenge, last time I slept here you had a wet dream about me!" Yuta is laughing. 

Jaehyun chokes, and his mind races. That could not be true, that could not possibly be true. Yuta wouldn't have kept acting as if nothing happened if it were true. But he was having wet dreams about yuta every other night, honestly it wasn't far fetch. 

"You're lying to me for fun again aren't you?" Jaehyun whines.

"I'm actually not," Yuta is still laughing.

and Jaehyun buries his head in the pillow and lets out a cry that doesn't stop until he's out of breath.

Yuta scoots closer, puts a hand on Jaehyun's hip.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mind, I promise."

"You… didn't?"

"I didn't."

"You don't mind that I had a wet dream about you?" 

"I really don't" yuta answers.

"You don't mind that your friend of years gets turned on by you?" jaehyun add, incredulous.

Yuta's lips are a few centimeters away from his now, breath tickling his face, at least one of them is breathing. 

"I reaaaallyyy don't Jaehyun." Yuta whispers.

Whichever one of them closes the gap is unclear but they are kissing avidly now, and when Yuta let's go of the other's bottom lip he had stuck between his teeth to suck on, Jaehyun latches on the older's neck before tracing up to his ear and whispering there : 

"You don't mind that your friend got a hard-on just hearing you having a wet dream next to him?"

Yuta smirks as he press their hips together.

"I wouldn't even mind if he dreamt of taking me on a date under the moonlight, had already planned his proposal and knew exactly how many kids he wanted with me."

Jaehyun stopped to lock eyes, soft and loving.

"But I would rather he fucked me stupid right this instant."

So Jaehyun does.


End file.
